bully love
by mickeyblue264
Summary: When Gabriella comes to school differently then anyother day and caught playing music by her Bully Troy How will things go? ONESHOT R


**Declaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Gabriella Montez: East High's number one geek. She is bullied everyday by Troy Bolton. Caption of the Wildcat Basketball team and East High's golden boy. She looks different inside school then out. Outside school she wears contacts instead of glasses that cover most of her face. She also wears different clothes and does her hair differently. She is gorgeous. But inside school everyone only sees a geek.

She rarely talks. She only talks to her best friends Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. She also has a hidden talent and secret. She can sing and she has a huge crush on her bully.

* * *

Troy Bolton has a huge secret only his best friend Chad knows. He is crushing on the girl he bullies everyday. He always thought she was gorgeous no matter what she wears. He just won't admit it to himself that he likes her.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

It was free period and Gabriella was heading to the music room to get away from all the snide comments people were making.

Today she decided to dress differently then she usually does she was wearing knee high black leather boots over black leather pants. With a v neck hot pink shirt covered in a multicolored sequin crop jacket. Her hair was straitened and was layered to her shoulders. She was also wearing her contacts today**(AN- Outfit is in profile)**.

She walked into the music room and sat down at the piano. She started to play a song she had heard earlier that day.

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there_

What she didn't know was that Troy had seen her going down the hall and decided to follow her. He was standing in the door was memorized by her voice. He had never heard anything like it before.

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there_

Troy finally realized then that he really did like her he was just denying what everyone else could see. It was true everyone at East High knew Troy Bolton liked Gabriella Montez. He decided that he was going to just leave after she finished since he figured that she would never want to talk to him.

_If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there  
(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)  
I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..._

When she finished she felt someone staring at her from behind. She turned around to come in contact with two electric blue eyes.

"I-I was j-just l-leaving. S-s-sorry.." Troy stuttered turning around.

"It's fine. I should probably be going anyway." Gabriella stated while picking up her bag.

"Right well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I have treated you ." Troy said shamefully bowing his head.

"It's okay. I don't judge people for what they have done in the past. It is what happens that day that counts. Seeing as you haven't done anything to me today I have nothing to forgive you for. Tomorrow…well, tomorrow is another story." Gabriella said finally looking up at Troy.

He didn't know what it was that possessed him to do it but right after she said that he walked right up to her and kissed her square on the mouth. What astonished him the most was when she started to kiss him back.

When he finally pulled away he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. All he asked was one word hoping he would get the answer he was longing for "Girlfriend?"

She answer back with just one word also"……Yes"


End file.
